Mad Writer
by thatsmybusiness43
Summary: This is the explanation for everything that happens in adventure time. The truth behind it all... PLEASE REVIEW!


**Ok. A warm up before the big one coming up. The truth behind Adventure Time? It's not what you think... Mostly Bleeped out swearing ahead. As well as slight Finnceline.**

 **Design references:**

 **Finn:** **1174807**

 **Princess Bubblegum and Marceline:** **1197591**

 **Flame Princess:** **1492580**

 **Only differences being they're all human and around the same height and age (15) as each other**

 _Cast:_

 _Finn: Vic Mignogna_

 _Princess Bubblegum: Hynden Walch_

 _Marceline: Caitlin Glass_

 _Flame Princess: Tiffany Grant_

"Oh god..." Marceline said shaking her head.

"What?" Bonnibel asked.

"Finn's completely locked down his room." Marceline responded

"He's still on that Fan Fiction of his?" Bonnie then questioned. It was a rhetorical question to Marcy.

"What do you think Bubblegum?" Marcy then asked in a 'what are you stupid?' type of tone. "At this rate we'll have to get a bloody S.W.A.T team in with tranquilisers."

"Hate to say this about him, but I agree." Bonnie replied in said act.

"You think?!" A red haired girl interjected to jeers from PB and Marceline.

"What are you doing here Phoebe?" the two then inquired.

"I came to report on Finn to Mr Petrikov, besides boys are either A: stupid jocks who always try to flirt with women or B: geeks who have no life." Phoebe fired back.

"I swear; you just love having a go at Finn don't you?" Marceline asked.

"HE THREW PAPER AT ME!" Phoebe then screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You still going on 'bout that? Get over it. He was tired because he couldn't get any sleep and in a foul mood because of it." Bonnie snarked (if that's a real word...) and then sarcastically added: "You pulling the expression you did certainly helped."

"Oh whatever! I've got better things to do than watch some boy on a computer; I'm outta here!" Phoebe yelled then left. She was lying about the reporting to Mr Petrikov. That was left to Marceline.

The last time anyone had seen Finn was after school on the last day of the first half of the second semester. He had been writing on and off throughout the year. He started on the 3rd or 4th week of school and the holidays... good luck trying to get him to come out. He had been writing almost nonstop during the spring holidays only stopping to sleep for 4 hours a day and have food delivered to his even wrote gender bent chapters with the characters based on their siblings!

"B***h." Marceline then whispered quietly. "Always feels like the world owes her somethin'."

"Yep... can't argue with that." Bonnie then agreed. They ended up actually calling the police in because the two girls couldn't open his door.

"Yeah... is this the police?" Marcy asked over the phone. "We need a squadron in; bring tranquilisers ok? Thank you." about 10-15 minutes later they arrived and busted in to the most insane look any of them had ever seen, including Bonnie and Marceline.

"Heh-he-he-he." Finn laughed completely insane; he'd lost it.

"Could you come off?" Bonnie asked. No response

"Get off of there." Marcy told Finn exasperated.

"NO!"Finn yelled pulling a knife out. "GET THOSE F**KING COPS OUT!" The commotion was heard for about 4 kilometres but eventually he got a tranquiliser dart to the arm and was out on the floor. All he needed was some sleep.

"Sorry about that." The two girls apologised.

"It's ok. We have incidents like this quite commonly." The squad leader then told them; to shocked expressions. The cops soon left and Finn was carried to his bed.

The Next Day

"Uuuuuugh..." Finn stirred "My head hurts. What happened?"

"That." PB and Marcy responded while pointing to the computer.

"How long was I on that?" Finn groggily asked. "I didn't miss school did I?"

"3 weeks and you missed one of school." Marcy answered.

"Shit..." Finn muttered to himself "Look I'm terribly sorry. Give my most sincere apologies to Mr Petrikov."

"Yeah will do." PB promised Finn. "I'll wait downstairs."

"Ok." Marceline responded as Bonnie left. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Finn told Marceline.

"How did your story end?" Marceline then asked.

"My character defeated all of his enemies I think." He replied. "Besides I just wanted him to have a happy ending after all that happened to him; romantically and well pretty much every other area."

"Ok..." Marceline responded. After 2 minutes she then asked. "I looked at it but I needed to leave; hate to ask this, but who did your hero end up with?"

"I don't know." Finn remarked. "I'll look." He checked his computer; and after that he grinned a bit.

"Who got him?" Marceline asked again; He turned to her smiling and moved a bit to show this: Finn being turned into a vampire by Marceline after being severely injured on the verge of death after the final battle; he went with her to spend the rest of their lives with each other after that. The same can be said with the gender-swapped/sibling characters.

Marceline was initially shocked but then smiled and said "Awwwww... that's so sweet thank you." a kiss on the cheek for Finn followed.

"You're welcome." Finn responded slightly blushing and almost kissed her on the lips when:

"Finn! School's on!" A voice boomed from downstairs; that voice came from his sister: Fionna.

"Ok sis I'll be right down!" He replied. "Come on let's go." Marcy and Finn left gently holding hands.

 **Yes this is a High School AU; in anime form. A sort of sneak peek to a story held in that universe by yours truly. Plus let's face it; the coma theory has been abused to death in any form of media. This is what I think is the actual story behind it; it's a fanfiction written by Finn who is bored out of his mind at school in the RW... and he got too sucked into it during the holidays or he had daydreams because he occasionally falls asleep during class. The show's art style is Finn's drawings; because he's a crap drawer... But hey that's my opinion! FP is a major tsundere; expect more of her. and sorry if the ending seemed a bit lame. Please point out any grammar errors and review! And yes Finn and Marceline = Edward and Winry (FMA) as well as Tamaki and Haruhi (OHSHC)**


End file.
